parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's twenty first movie spoof of An American Tail (1986). Cast *Whopper (from Pound Puppies) as Fievel Mousekewitz *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Tiger *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Papa Mousekewitz *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Mama Mousekewitz *Bright Eyes (from Pound Puppies) as Tanya Mousekewitz *Dorothy (from TUGS) as Yasha Mousekewitz *Timothy Q. Mouse as Honest John *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as Moe *Mickey Mouse as Tony Toponi *Minnie Mouse as Bridget *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Gussie Mausheimer *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Henri *Scat Cat (from The Aristocats) as Warren T. (Rat) *General Grievous (from Star Wars) as Warren T. (Cat) *Diablo (from Sleeping Beauty) as Digit *Battle Droids and Droidekas (from Star Wars) as Mott Maulers *Monstro (from Pinocchio) as Wave Monster Scenes *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. *An American Tail (1986) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Whopper will be wearing a neckerchief and nappy. *Tom will be wearing a green shirt and red collar with nametag to display his name throughout the entire movie. *Eustace will be wearing his clothing, hat, glasses, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Muriel will be wearing her clothing, glasses, and gloves throughout the entire movie. *Bright Eyes will be wearing her orange hair with blue bowtie, pale blue coat, red collar, and dark blue skirt throughout the entire movie. *Dorothy will be wearing Yasha Mousekewitz's pink bowtie and clothing throughout the entire movie. *Timothy Q. Mouse will be wearing his clothing, gloves, and hat throughout the entire movie. *Prince John will be wearing his crown, clothing, and sandals throughout the entire movie. *Mickey Mouse will be wearing an orange jumper, blue trousers, his gloves, and yellow shoes throughout the entire movie. *On a trip to America, the R.L.S. Legacy sails onward toward America, only to lose Whopper, who is separated from his family. *Across some railroad trestles, Whopper ends up falling off the bridge when a high speed Orient Express steam train sails over him. *and more Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:An American Tail Movie Spoofs